


Just Like That

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy stops by Scott's apartment to point out he has some of those gel things.And for the orgasms.





	

All things considered it wasn’t really odd to walk into Scott’s room and see him shirtless, doing some sort of ice thing to an angry purple bruise on his ribs.

“Wow, Sam really beat the shit out of you.” Darcy moved through the room and sat down on the couch to have a closer look. It couldn’t be too bad or he’d be down in medical getting his whatsit glued back together, right?

“I’d like to think I held my own.” He looked up from where he was holding a plastic baggie full of ice cubes against the mark.

“I’m sure you would.” She shook her head, her face pulling back in a grimace. “You sure you don’t need to go to medical, dude?”

He shook his head like he was physically brushing away her concern. “I’ve had worse.” 

“Yeah, and you have a scar in your eyebrow from where someone punched you in prison. Just because you’ve had worse doesn’t mean it’s not  _ bad _ .”

“I’m fine. Totally fine.”

She watched him poke at his side with the baggie a few more times, then held out her hand, palm up. “Give it here.”

He looked at her like he was thinking about it, but after a second he handed the ice over.

She took it and looked down at the bag, contemplating it. He hadn’t had it out of the freezer for very long, it was hardly melted. “Yeah, wait here.” Bag and all, she walked to the bathroom. There was no way she was going to freeze her fingers for this.

She grabbed a facecloth and headed back out to where Scott was still standing by the couch. She swung the baggie back and forth as she eyed up the bruise. “You wanna sit down? You are impossibly tall. Also, probably be a bit more comfortable.”

He lowered himself onto the arm of the couch to perch there.

She opened up the bag and pulled out an ice cube, making sure to close it back up before she tossed it onto the seat cushion. She’d probably want the rest of it in a little bit.

She wrapped one end of the ice cube in the facecloth and held it against the mark. She traced a small circle, watching the beads of water drip down along his torso as it melted.

He hissed a little. He leaned his neck forward to watch what she was doing. “Okay, that’s actually feeling a bit better.”

“Yeah, I’m good at this.” She smiled up at him. 

“I’ll say.”

That piece of ice was almost all gone, so she picked up the bag. The last of the cube went in, and she pulled out a fresh one. This time, though, instead of holding it against his ribs she ran it down the center of his chest, all the way down his torso to the waist of his track pants.

“What are you doing?” he asked, a slight lilt of curiosity in his tone.

Darcy leaned in to follow the path with her tongue, licking away the melted water. When she reached his navel she looked up, widening her eyes in innocence. “I said I was good at this.”

“Mm, yeah you are.”

She traced the ridges of his abs with the melting ice, chasing it with the warmth of her mouth. His muscles contracted and rippled under the sensation.

When it had almost all melted, she pushed the last of the ice cube between her lips and straightened up enough to lay her lips against his. His tongue was hot as it danced with hers. His fingers tangled in her hair, brushing between her shoulderblades to hold her there.

She let the facecloth drop to the floor so her palms could slide up his bare chest. She stepped forward between his legs until her thighs bumped the arm of the couch. They were pretty much the same height like this, which was super convenient.

Scott’s free hand settled in the small of her back. His fingers closed in her t-shirt, crumpling it.

She slipped away, taking a pointed look down at his chest. “I think I should catch up.”

“No argument here.” He slipped up under the fabric, his hand settling over her bare skin. As soon as she’d pulled the shirt off and tossed it onto the couch cushion he tugged her back towards him. Their lips met again, the kiss slow and deep.

His touch crept up along her spine until he was at the clasp of her bra. He flicked it open, his shoulder shaking under her arm like he’d made some sort of flourish, and she had to pull away to grin. “Ta-da,” he told her, his green eyes sparkling.

“You are very good with your hands.” She dropped her arms to let the bra slide off, and caught it to toss it after the shirt. 

“I am. I went to school for it and everything.” He leaned in to press a kiss against the corner of her mouth.

“Yeah? One-handed bra techniques were part of your engineering degree?” She raised her eyebrows as she cut him a look.

“Are you kidding? It was my best class.” He caught her hips as he leaned in to kiss the end of her chin, then pushed her back a little so he could stand up.

“Aww, I was having fun not craning my neck back.” Darcy was still close enough that his chest brushed over her chest as he stood, and she had to put her head back to meet his eyes.

“I was kinda thinking you’d have more fun when I reminded you just how good I am with my hands.” He leaned down to nip at her lower lip.

“Mm, that does sound like more fun. Where do you want me?”

Scott gently turned her, shuffling over to the middle of the couch before pushing gently. “Right here.”

“Middle of the couch, bold choice.” She sat down, bouncing a little on the cushion.

“I’m a bold man.” Thankfully she didn’t have to look up for too long. He dropped to his knees in front of her, his palms resting lightly against the tops of her thighs. He leaned in until their lips met, but he didn’t linger for very long before his mouth slipped away, down over her jaw.

“That’s not your hands,” she said, head falling back to expose the line of her throat. “That’s your mouth.”

“I’ll get there. It’s all connected.” He made a hot trail down the side of her throat, pausing to nuzzle into the hollow just beneath when he reached it. His fingers slowly slid up her legs until they reached her sides. So lightly it almost tickled, he skimmed along the curve of her hips, up over her ribs.

He cupped her breasts as his mouth worked down across her chest. His thumb flicked over one rosy peak until it stiffened.

She let out a sigh as she arched into him. Each deft swipe of his thumb sent a spiral of heat through her until she was clutching at his shoulders. He really was good with his hands.

He nibbled at her other nipple with just his lips before drawing it deep into his mouth. Pleasure shot straight through to her clit.

“That’s still your mouth.” Her voice was low and husky, but mostly steady.

With one final nip at her delicate flesh he pulled back enough to look at her. “That’s because you’re still wearing pants.”

“Hey, I am too. I wonder if anyone can do anything about that?” She lifted her ass up in the air, eyebrows raised in what was almost a challenge.

He grinned as he quickly got the zipper on her skinny jeans undone. He worked them down over her hips, but he had to stop and slip her flats off before he could pull them down her legs. The panties quickly followed.

As she settled back down on the couch, Scott nudged her legs apart so he could kneel between them. “Hey, why did you come over here tonight, anyway?” He stroked almost absently over her knee as he looked up into her face.

“Some of this.” Her lips curved up into a smile. “Plus Sam said you were pretty beat up, so I wanted to check on you.”

“Oh, I’m fine. I’m better than fine.”

“I can see that.”

His fingertips slid up over her inner thighs. He’d skim up a little ways, then back down to her knees. Back and forth, a little higher each time, sensitizing her.

Darcy let her legs fall open as much as she could. He was getting closer and closer to her center, and each pass made her crave a more intimate touch that much more. When he trailed ever-so-gently over the crease where her legs met her body she let out a little moan. “You’re driving me crazy.”

“Good.” On his next pass up one hand slid under her ass, propping her up a little on the edge of the couch cushion. Using just the index finger of his other hand he explored her slick heat. Up one side to ghost across her clit, then down the other.

She let her eyes fall shut as she slumped against the back of the couch. This was so close to what she wanted. It was impossible not to shift against him, trying to get more direct contact. A long sigh slipped free as his finger pushed up deep inside her.

He stroked the front wall of her pussy, sliding back until he found-

“Scott,” she moaned as a jolt of pleasure went through her.

“There.” He leaned forward until his tongue touched against her clit. He stroked that one perfect spot in time to the rapid flick of his tongue, and it wasn’t long before she was clutching at the edge of the couch.

She held herself as still as she could. There was a real temptation to grind against his face, but that would make him move his finger, and what he was doing was  _ perfect _ . Pleasure spiraled in until it snapped, sending a wave of warmth out through her limbs. He slowed to a stop as she clenched around him, but didn’t pull free until she was coming down.

“See? Good with my hands.”

“Mm, I’ll say.” She opened her eyes to see him sitting back on his knees. “You should lose your pants, though.”

He looked down at his pants like he was just noticing them for the first time. “Hey, yeah.” Getting his own pants off was much less of a production than hers had been, and then he knelt back on the floor again. His cock jutted up from between his legs, flushed and hard.

Darcy slid off the couch, moving to straddle his hips. She must have brushed against his bruise or something because he winced. “Shit, sorry!”

“It’s fine.” He flashed her a reassuring smile around the grimace of pain. His hand in the small of her back stopped her from getting up. “You’ll make it all better.”

“I will?” Bracing herself against his shoulder, she reached between them and held his shaft steady. “How am I gonna do that?”

“Just like that. Just- oh yeah.” He hummed contentedly as she sank down over him, taking him deep inside her cunt.

She rolled into him a couple of times before finding her rhythm. “Like this?”

“Yeah.” Scott gripped her hips, urging her just a little faster. She picked up the pace he wanted. “Just like that.”

Soft noises slipped out as they moved together. His mouth made a hot trail across her collarbone. Her hands ranged over the muscles of his back, feeling them flex and shift.

“God, I wanna feel you come again.” His thumb slipped between them, finding the sensitive nub just above where they were joined together. He rolled over it in time to each deep thrust until she buried her face in his neck to keep from making too much noise.

Her teeth closed over his salty skin to stifle her moan as she came, her fingers scratching along his shoulders. 

“Oh, shit, Darcy.” He slowed as her pussy contracted, and it was only another handful of strokes before he stiffened under her, his cock pulsing with his release.

She got up right away, shifting over to sit beside him and look dubiously at the bruise. “I didn’t make it worse, did I?”

“I can hardly feel it. Promise. Don’t!” He pushed her hand away when she went to poke it. “Okay, maybe some more ice would be a good idea.”

She leaned in to brush her lips over his, then she got to her feet. “You know I got you some of those gel-things, right?” She moved through to the kitchen and pulled open the freezer. With her blood moving around like it was, the cold air hardly bothered her.

She pulled out one of the gel-packs and went back to the living room where Scott was looking down at his bruise. “Here.”

He took it as she handed it to him. “Thanks.”

“That’s why I stopped by.” She gave him a pointed look, hands on her hips. “Well, and the orgasms.”

“Which seemed to be pretty great.”

She leaned down and kissed him again, lingering a little bit longer this time. “Yeah, they were.” She stood up. “I’ll grab you a towel.” She had to visit the bathroom anyway.”


End file.
